User blog:Grace 1997/Your three favorite episodes?
Didnt-do-it-cast-radio-disney-11.jpg Peyton on Liv and Maddie Set.jpg NowMuseumNowYouDontJasmineandLogan.jpg 670px-66,607,0,360-The Gang Sitting Down.jpg LivandPiper3.jpg 133597_0275_pre.jpg i-didnt-do-it-march-16-2014-2.jpg i-dint-do-it-dance-fever-tonight.jpg Hay guys! :) Since we almost reached the 10 episodes now I really wanted to ask you something :D I mean, I really , really, really love the show and it's hilarious , but I think everyone has it's own favorite episodes :D I have them, too and I also have my reasons why :D You want to know what mine are? I tell you! :D My third most favorite episode is Lindy- Licious :D I found especially Logan in that episode hilarious with his 'Loganing' and how the group tried to show Cole that Lindy didn't want anything from him :D Well, and I also definitely have the tuxedo effect *o* Haha, it was also funny with the book report and how Logan tried to copy it from Delia :D Even though my favorite scene was still the one in the cinema where the Lindy- Licious went all over there :D All in all, an awesome episode! :D My second most favorite episode was definitely Dear High School Self :D I just really loved that episode. The thing with the High School Letters was adorable and at the same time funny :D I was at first shocked that Lindy wrote that in her letter and I could understand that the others were mad, but I loved how it turned out and they all made up :) That's also why it's one of my favorite episodes, because we saw the strong friendship in the group and what it means to every single one of them :) I loved the episode and who doesn't wish best friends like that? Well, and my most favorite episode is without a doubt Dance Fever :D Not only the fact that Peyton List guest starred was awesome. Well, she was the perfect Sherri and that laugh :D Haha well, but I also liked the episode , because of the whole summary itself with the dance and the whole ideas for dance posals and how Garrett tried to find one and someone else always had it before :D I also found it good that nobody out of the group went with someone else out of the group. In my opinion it is to early to really go with some steady couples and they're all adorable :) Well, but it's true. The funniest part was the fight between Lindy and Sherri, because of the attendance record :D Well, those are my 3 favorite episodes :D What are yours? I hope you guys didn't fall asleep while reading this :D Am I the only one who's still desperately waiting for the confirmation that we'll get a season 2? I really want this show to go on. It's my favorite show since Wizards of Waverly Place and Hannah Montanna :D Share your opinion with me! :D I'd love to hear it! :) Love you guys as always xx Category:Blog posts